


Can Love Bloom In XOF? my ass

by leocey



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, M/M, Watersports, musk kink, pyp chat, skullhuey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocey/pseuds/leocey
Summary: Huey died. Skullface sweatted. Skullface licks the knee sweat.





	1. Chapter 1

Huey's moist, damp piss pants pengis trembled. "Vegan." Skullface said, "Oh Huey your knees. Oh they drip. They're so warm. So warm and moist." "Oh no." Said Huey. "I'm drowning in my own throat sweat! My own mouth piss! Give me mouth to me mouth!" "Your thrussy?" Skullface sing-songed. Huey started screaming like Yoshi. Huey screamed in ectasy and pain, like a banshee, his voice tremling in the wind. He clutched Skullface's skull and started dying of oxygen deprivation. Drowning in Huey's sweat. His lips started to turn blue. Huey turned into a ghost and drank Skullface's pee sweat; in loud slurping noises. SLIIUUUUURP. Huey peed his pants one last time before he died as his soul left his body. His essence was now on Skullface's knee. His yellowy, citrusy soul. Huey's body began to dissolve into a pile of sweat and piss, the arcane forces that kept him alive times fading away. Skullface like his life slipping away too because he was so connected to huey. They were so connected that id one died, rhe orher did. He was lost without his lover, his sweaty little man. He began drinking Huey's fluids desperately, trying the last of it before it was gone, as his body evaporated into a smelly, pissy steam. Skullface dripped one last tear before joining Huey forever, becoming one with his fluidds.


	2. Chapter 2

look.. at this art..  
https://m.imgur.com/mNsPnNU  
im frying..... goo


End file.
